Various specific embodiments relate in general to a method for the common representation of safety-critical and non-safety-critical information on a display device.
Through the development of low-cost and large-surface display screens, e.g., LCD displays, LED displays, or OLED displays, the development in the cockpit area of vehicles, or aircraft and motor vehicles continues to move in the direction of representing large amounts of information concerning the vehicle and vehicle navigation on a common large-surface display. Here, safety-critical information and non-safety-critical information are shown together on a screen. However, in some circumstances it can happen that, due to the large amount of information, the information critical for the safe operation of the vehicle can be overlooked.